


Finding the unsought

by LorienLo11



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cold thranduil, F/M, Thranduil has a soft side, emotional Tauriel, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLo11/pseuds/LorienLo11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Tauriel, you should come home.’’ She heard the words, but could not quite believe them as her king spoke. She tried to look at him, but her eyes were still blinded by tears. ‘’My king…’’. Thranduil lift up his slim hand to silence her. ‘’Enough elven lives have been lost in this battle, Tauriel. I seek to bring back all those who did survive. You retake your old post as captain of my guard and we will speak of your banishment no more.’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A king's duty

**Author's Note:**

> Tauriel.... Thranduil, oh my...  
> I just had to write something for them. This is my first fic, so I really hope you all like it!
> 
> The story is set right after the battle of the five armies. Main characters are Thranduil and Tauriel, but there will be some mention of others, such as Legolas. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are more than welcome :')

Thranduil saw Tauriel sitting on the floor before him. Her eyes were filled with tears and she held the dwarf in her hands. He was dead. For a moment he stood there, watching the former captain of his guard, letting out her grief. Then she spoke to him, though her eyes were still fixed upon the dwarf:

‘’If this is love, I do not want it. Please take it from me’’

Thranduil felt his heart ache as she spoke those words. Her grief reminded him of his own when his beloved wife died and he looked down. Her love was real, as was her grief. Then she spoke again, her voice broken like the scattered land of middle earth.

‘’Why does it hurt so much.’’, now she looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. Thranduil looked up, deep into her green eyes.  
‘’Because it was real.’’ Tauriel’s eyes widened as she heard those words, spoken with such emotion that she, only for the a moment, forgot her own grief. Thranduil had let his guard down and for the first time in all her years of service, she saw him as he truly was. A broken, vulnerable king. 

Thranduil closed his eyes and then shook his head lightly. When he reopened them, the emotion was gone and the cold, hard eyes returned. Tauriel, who realized she had been staring at her king, quickly looked down, only to see Kili’s dead body, which made her tears flow again.   
‘’Tauriel, you should come home.’’ She heard the words, but could not quite believe them as her king spoke. She tried to look at him, but her eyes were still blinded by tears. ‘’My king…’’. Thranduil lift up his slim hand to silence her. ‘’Enough elven lives have been lost in this battle, Tauriel. I seek to bring back all those who survived. You retake your old post as captain of my guard and we will speak of your banishment no more.’’ Tauriel dried her eyes and looked right into Thranduil’s icy, blue ones. ‘’Thank you, my lord.’’ Thranduil nodded and turned around, leaving Tauriel. He walked through the stone tunnel and, as soon as he was out of Tauriel’s sight, he clenched himself onto the wall. Breathing heavily he grabbed his forehead as he felt the tears come. The losses of not only this day, but the losses of the past took their toll on him and his grieve was more severe than he ever let on. And in moments like this, he failed to hold back the pain that was inside of his heart. He failed to be the strong, cold elven king. He let his silent tears flow for his wife, his son, his elk, for Tauriel and for all the elves who had lost their lives today. 

Tauriel had forgotten all notion of time when she suddenly heard voices. She immediately heard it were dwarves and she realized that it was time to go. ‘’I love you.’’, she whispered, her mouth close to Kili’s. ‘’I will never forget you.’’ She got up, her legs shaky, but she managed to remain standing. Grieve took its toll. She eyed her lover one last time and then she turned around and left for good. Not willing to ever come back to this place.

The stone tunnel was empty, save some ork corpses, but as she turned a corner, she suddenly saw something on the ground. It was a long, dark silver cape which caught her attention, because it was so beautifully embroidered. Tauriel got closer and picked it up. She immediately recognized the scent of fresh mint; Thranduil’s scent. Now she also recognized the embroideries, which made her completely sure that it was his. Why had he left his cloak there? Tauriel ran her fingers through the fine material. The cape was rather wet at the top and she presumed that it was because of melting ice. It must have fallen of when Thranduil was fighting orcs. She decided that she would give it back to him as soon as she saw him again. It was the least she could do now that he had allowed her to come back to the realm. Her home. 

Thranduil had decided to walk all the way back to the city, to sort his thoughts. As he approached the city, where his army was waiting for him, he realized that he was rather cold. He left his cloak behind in the tunnel, because he had used it to silence his tears. He could not possibly risk anyone seeing it, so he thought it better to just leave it there. Maybe some poor mortal man would find it and sell it to feed his family. Anyway, it was for the better. He sighed as one of his servants came up to him.

‘’My lord, are you all right?’’, he asked, his face worried. Thranduil simply nodded. ‘’How many have we lost?’’, he asked, without looking at the servant. ‘’A fourth, my lord’’, the servant said. Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes. ‘’Wounded?’’, he asked. The servant hesitated. ‘’Half, my lord.’’, Thranduil opened his eyes. He had expected this, but it were still a lot of lives. ‘’See to their full recovery. Inform me when they are ready to travel back. We will leave this accursed land as soon as possible.’’ He demanded. The servant nodded. ‘’Do you need any aid yourself, my lord?’’, he eyed Thranduil’s small wounds. ‘’I will be fine for now, thank you.’’, the servant nodded and quickly ran to inform the healers. Thranduil walked up the stairs, towards his tent. He was very, very tired, but he had to be there for his people.

Then he saw Bard the Bowman, standing with his three children. His son reminded Thranduil of Legolas and again, pain shot through him. Bard noticed Thranduil and ran up to him. ‘’Lord Thranduil.’’, he said, clearly happy that the fight was over. ‘’Bard.’’, Thranduil said, his eyes less cold than usual. ‘’You are welcome to stay in our city for as long as you need.’’ Thranduil eyed Bard closely and then he smiled, although it did not reach his eyes. ‘’That is very kind of you. But I am afraid I have a kingdom to rule. We will leave as soon as possible.’’, Bard nodded understanding. ‘’You are a good king, king Thranduil.’’, Bard said sincerely.

Thranduil snapped his head at Bard, surprised by what he said. ‘’And you, Bard the Bowman.’’, he said as he put a hand on Bard’s shoulder. Bard laughed. ‘’I am no king.’’, he was clearly not realizing that he would, in fact, be a formidable leader. Thranduil admired Bard’s humility, but he also found him foolish. A couple of people came up to Bard, asking for his advice and Bard answered them all, gave them directions. Thranduil smiled as Bard turned to him again. ‘’Look at these people. They need direction, guidance, a leader. They all come to you for advice. There is a reason for that.’’ Thranduil looked at bard, his eyes piercing, but not cold. 

Bard smirked as he turned to look at the people of Laketown and the elfs. ‘’I’ll never be a king.’’ He commented, looking down. Thranduil raised his eyebrow. ‘’I recognize a king when I see one, my friend.’’, Thranduil was surprised that he used the word friend, but he liked bard and he meant what he said. Bard would make a formidable king and the people of Laketown deserved a leader as such. 

‘’Thank you, Lord Thranduil.’’, Bard said, looking at the tall blond haired king in front of him. ‘’There is no need to thank me. I simply shared my observations. Now, I ought to get back to my people and maybe get some rest, myself.’’ Bard nodded and smiled at Thranduil, before taking his leave, understanding Thranduil’s need to be alone for a moment. Thranduil watched as Bard returned to his children, who all embraced him. Thranduil briefly stared at them, thinking about his own son. He had never been more proud of him than he was today, although Legolas had left him.

Then Thranduil gave orders to his servants and went to visit the wounded. He had expected to find Tauriel there as well, but she was not. After doing his rounds, the king finally returned to his tent. He was exhausted and was looking forward to rest a little, before continuing his business. His duties as a king.


	2. An immortal lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''They were immortal elves, they would endure.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the second chapter. Thanks for the kudos and comments on the first one. I hope you all keep reading, because i'm honestly having so much fun writing it and I'm really excited to see where this story will go.

King Thranduil entered his tent after he had ordered his guards to wake him whenever he was needed. The tent looked exactly the way it did before the fight and it was almost as if nothing had happened. If only that were true, Thranduil thought. He walked towards the table and poured himself some good dorwinion wine. He took a sip, but then put it back as he went do undress himself. Normally, he would have others take off his armoury, but his servants were of better use elsewhere in the city, he figured. Besides, he did not mind being alone.

Thranduil felt his body ache as he removed the heavy armoury. He was wearing a matching silver tunic underneath, combined with dark, silver pants. He would keep those on, so that, if he was to be needed somewhere, he would not have to redress again. As he looked into the mirror he noticed that there was some orc blood on his face. Those vile creatures repulsed him.

‘’Guard.’’, he called as one of his guards came into the tent. ‘’Yes my Lord?’’, the guard looked down, to be discrete, although the King was not undressed. ‘’I need a bowl of hot water to wash of the orc blood.’’, Thranduil commanded. ‘’Of course, my Lord. Do you need anyone to do it for you, my Lord?’’ Thranduil shook his head. ‘’I’ll manage. That will be all.’’, the servant nodded, bowed and quickly disappeared again. Thranduil sighed as he walked back to the mirror. It was almost dark now. He looked at himself and carefully put down his crown, which made his body ache. He closed his eyes and waited for the water to arrive.  
Tauriel had taken a horse to ride back, but on her way back to the city, she encountered some dwarves and a couple of lake town refugees who all needed medical attention. She tried to help them with what little healing skills she had and, luckily, it worked out. It took some time before they were ready to walk again, so Tauriel waited until they were ready to return to the city. As she entered the gates, she saw that peace had returned to the city. The wounded were taken care of and the living were either burying their dead or trying to find something to eat. Some lake town refugees invited her to have dinner with them, but Tauriel refused. She wasn’t hungry and she also had one more job to do today; delivering the king’s cloak.

As she made her way towards the king’s tent, her thoughts returned to Kili. Helping other people had taken her mind of him, but now she was back in the city, everything suddenly hit her hard again. Everything reminded her of him and she just could not stand the thought of him being dead any longer. When she arrived at the tent she saw that there were less guards than usual and she walked up to one of them. She did not recognize him, but he seemed to recognize her as he smiled.  
‘’Captain.’’, he said, his voice calm. Tauriel was suddenly slammed by surprise. Had king Thranduil already informed his guards about her return to the realm? The guard seemed to notice her confusion and smiled. ‘’The king has us well informed.’’, Tauriel looked at the guard and smiled, not sure what to say, although it did make her feel good to know that she would indeed be returning home.

‘’Is there anything I can do for you, Captain?’’, Tauriel snapped back to the present and remembered what she had come for. ‘’Er, yess. I have found the king’s cloak and I mean to return it to its rightful owner.’’ The guard looked a bit surprised, but then nodded. ‘’You may.’’, Tauriel smiled an stepped inside the king’s tent.

Thranduil had just unbuttoned his tunic and he could see some serious bruises on his abdomen and chest. He pressed them lightly, which made him sigh out of pain. Then he heard someone enter the tent. Thinking that it was the servant with the heated water, he spoke without looking up. ‘’You can put it there.’’, his slim finger pointed to the cupboard next to his bed. ‘’My lord, did you know I was coming?’’, he immediately recognized Tauriel’s voice and turned to her, surprised. His body ached as he did so, but he tried to hide it.  
‘’No, I did not. I was expecting someone else.’’ Tauriel saw the king’s bare chest and then spotted the bruises. ‘’My king, I..’’, Thranduil silenced Tauriel. ‘’I am fine, Tauriel. Why did you come here?’’, his voice was cold and she could see that he was in pain. His blue eyes almost pierced her and she realized she had been staring at him. ‘’Er, I found your cloak and I came to return it, my king.’’ She saw his eyes widen and then he closed them again, as an ache shot through his body.

Tauriel wanted to walk up to him and help him, but she was a servant and he was the king. There was still unresolved business between the two of them. ‘’Give it to me, please.’’, Thranduil demanded and she walked towards her king. She was standing really close to the him and their hands touched lightly as she handed over the soft cloak. Tauriel shivered, but then immediately pulled back. It seemed as if Thranduil had not noticed, but he was looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

Then another servant entered with a bowl filled with hot water and Tauriel quickly moved away. Thranduil gestured the servant to put the bowl down. ‘’Thank you, that will be all.’’, the servant bowed and left again. Thranduil got up and put the cloak down on his chair. Tauriel watched him as he made his way to the bowl. She had always been impressed by her king. He was a very beautiful elf, with his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Then she thought of Kili again and she looked down. It was not that she had not loved anyone before, but the most painful part was that she never got a chance to tell Kili that she loved him. She never had the chance to really be with him. She had never and she would never, because he was dead.

She suddenly heard Thranduil wince in pain, which immediately snapped her back to the present. She looked at him and caught him standing next to the bed, infront of the bowl, trying to clean his own wounds, but they were too severe and moving pained him greatly. Tauriel instinctively rushed to him and sat him down on the bed. Thranduil eyed her and Tauriel expected him to push her away, but he did not. Although there was still a negative tension between them, they both new that he needed help an Tauriel could give it to him.  
‘’Let me clean the wounds, my Lord.’’, Thranduil looked deep into her eyes and then realized that he could not possibly take care of them himself at this point. He nodded stubbornly and handed the towel he was using, over to Tauriel. She removed his tunic and carefully brought his soft, long hair to the side, revealing his muscular back. Tauriel gasped at the beauty, which every elven woman would have done, even in her situation, but then she quickly got to work. The wounds seemed rather painful and apart from various bruises, there were also a couple of deep cuts, which required her attention.

She soaked the towel in the warm water and gently manoeuvred the towel over the wounds, cleaning them without causing too much pain for the king. Thranduil had his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. He was in pain, but he hid it carefully. He was thankful to have Tauriel do it as his pain could have been a lot worse. Her slender fingers slightly touched his back, which sent tingles through his entire body. Something he did not expect and certainly did not want, yet he could not prevent it from happening and he let her continue.

He could feel his pain ease under her touch and his breathing became more consistent and less heavy by the minute. Tauriel noticed this and smiled. It was a sign that her work was almost done. She could perform a few simple healing spells to make the king sleep a little better, but she was not sure if he would allow her to do so. She lifted her hands of his newly relaxed shoulders, which made him turn his head to the side. He wanted her to continue, but the pain had been eased and so he could not, would not ask that from her.

‘’My lord, if you would let me perform some simple healing spells, I could…’’, Thranduil interrupted her. ‘’Do whatever you think necessary.’’, he closed his eyes again, not noticing Tauriel’s surprised, yet approving look. Tauriel smiled slightly and began saying some spells. Thranduil relaxed again under the sound of her light voice.  
When she was done, she draped the tunic around his shoulders and stood up. Thranduil opened his eyes and followed her every more as he eyed her closely. She looked at him and smiled the kind of smile only Tauriel could and Thranduil was once again so glad that he had allowed her to come back to his kingdom.

‘’You should get some rest, my lord.’’, she said, eyeing him shyly. He nodded ‘’And I will, thanks to your care.’’, Tauriel tried to smile, but it did not really work out that well. Now that she was done taking care of her king, all the other feelings came back and she did not want to show him her weakness and pain. Obviously she failed to hide this from her king, who immediately knew what she was thinking about. She had to leave. ‘’Will that be al, my lord?’’, Thranduil nodded, therewith allowing her to leave.

Tauriel bowed and made her way to the exit, but just as she was about to leave, Thranduil spoke again. ‘’Tauriel.’’, he said as he tried to stand up, which he managed to do. Tauriel looked at him, surprised because of the sincerity with which he spoke her name. ‘’Thank you.’’, he wanted to say so much more, but he could not. Not today. For Tauriel it did not matter, his sincerity was enough for her. He eyed her and smiled, just a little. Tauriel immediately saw it and it made her blush. Her king never really smiled at servants, nor captains. ‘’Good night, my lord.’’, then she turned around and left. Thranduil looked up and whispered, not sure if she could hear it. ‘’Good night, captain.’’

It had been an exhausting and painful day for the both of them. Invisible wounds that only time could heal, were made today, but they had time. They were immortal elves. They would endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the second chapter, kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Also, I'm thinking about taking suggestions as to where to story should head. If you have a fantastic idea, let me know and I might include it in one of the next chapters!
> 
> X


	3. An unexpected invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''He looked surprised as his warm hands held her, therewith preventing her from falling, his blue eyes piercing into her green ones. ‘’My king… I’’ Thranduil interrupted her as he let go of her arms. ‘’Tauriel, how coincidental. Will you walk with me?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, a short chapter this time, but I'll to update the next one tomorrow! Some exciting stuff is coming up. I'm obsessing over it all the time...
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Very much appreciated! You can find the translations at the end.

‘’You have to be strong, Thranduil. You will lead our kingdom now, you will be their king.’’ His father looked at him and Thranduil could see the life flow out of Oropher. ‘’Ada, you cannot go. I will not let you go.’’, Oropher took his son’s hand and looked at him, his eyes filled with tears. ‘’Our people are your responsibility now. Lead them to victory, to safety. Know you can.’’ Thranduil held his fathers as he spoke and lightly caressed his hand. ‘’I have never been more proud of you, Thranduil. My son.’’ Oropher smiled, one last time and then closed his eyes. Thranduil’s world went dark. 

‘’My lord?’’, Thranduil woke up from his dream and looked around, bewildered, seeking the voice that had called him. He spotted one of his guards standing in the room with a bowl of fruit, discretely looking away. Thranduil tried to sit up, but he immediately felt his ribs ache. He got up too fast. Although the battle was two days ago, the injuries on his back were rather persistent. 

‘’Are you alright, my lord?’’, the guard asked as he heard Thranduil sigh out of pain. ‘’Yes. Thank you.’’, his voice was annoyed. He hated it to be… incapable. ‘’Bring me my robe.’’ The guard immediately grabbed a fine silken robe and took it to his king. Bowing as he handed it over. ‘’How are my soldiers doing?’’, asked the king as he put on his robe, sighing with every movement. ‘’Most of them will make a full recovery, my lord.’’ The guard sounded happy and Thranduil felt a sense of relief coming over him, which he did not show.

‘’Very well. We will leave for Mirkwood the day after tomorrow. Any other news?’’, The king stood up, carefully and took a bite from one of the peaches the guard hard brought. The guard hesitated, which made Thranduil look at him, his eyes intimidating and cold as he raised an eyebrow. The guard stumbled and then spoke.  
‘’The dwarves, they have requested an audience with you, my lord.’’, Thranduil looked away, clearly not interested. ‘’Yes and what of it?’’ his voice was cold as he went to brush his hair. ‘’Well, they insist upon it.’’ The king snapped his head at the guard. ‘’They insist?’’, his voice was calm, yet his tone was furious. ‘’They… they say they have something for you. They want to discuss important matters.’’, Even the king could not hide his surprise now and the guard wisely looked down. ‘’A gift … and what do they want in return?’’ The guard’s cheeks turned pink, Thranduil noticed it. It annoyed him. 

‘’Nothing, I think, my lord.’’ Thranduil paced the room, angrily. Annoyed by the ignorance of his guard. Of all species on this planet, dwarves were the most greedy and, given his previous experiences with the dwarves, there had to be another motive. ‘’Of course they want something in return, they are dwarves.’’, Thranduil said, more to himself than to his guard, who had no idea what he was to do. 

Then another person entered the tent. It was bard the bowman. ‘’Lord Thranduil, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have something important to discuss.’’ Thranduil eyed bard and dismissed his guard. ‘’That will be all.’’, the guard bowed and left the two leaders alone. ‘’Speak.’’, Bard nodded and began. ‘’The dwarves have sent an invitation. They want me and my children to attend an audience.’’ Bard eyed Thranduil, clearly seeking his advice.  
‘’I have received a similar invitation.’’ Thranduil admitted, putting on his crown. ‘’Did they offer you a gift as well, king Thranduil?’’, the addressed nodded. ‘’Yes, they did.’’ He went to poor himself and Bard a glass of juice and handed it over to him. ‘’Will you do they audience, Lord Thranduil?’’, Bard’s voice was rather uncertain and the king understood his doubt. 

‘’Dain and I have matters to discuss. The dwarves still have something of mine and I want it back. One way or the other.’’ Bard looked at the king, nodding in agreement. ‘’As do I.’’ Thranduil gave Bard an approving look and took a sip of his juice. He desperately needed something stronger already, but it was too early for wine, he thought.

‘’Good. I will sent a messenger to Dain to confirm the date and time. We will leave the city the day after tomorrow. I will schedule the audience tonight.’’ Bard nodded and Thranduil called one of his servants, giving him the order to ride out for Erebor immediately. ‘’I shall take my leave now, lord Thranduil. I will see you tonight.’’ Thranduil nodded and his cold gaze became a little warmer, but then he turned around. As Bard left the tent, Thranduil sat on his chair. It would be good to check on his people, maybe he would find Tauriel there too. He had something important to discuss with her.

Tauriel had just enjoyed a small breakfast and decided to take a short walk around the city. The past couple of days had been rather rough for her, but luckily she could take care of the other elves, which kept her mind of Kili. She was doing better by the day, especially because she knew that she was allowed to return home. She hadn’t seen her king much the past couple of days. Not after their moment in his tent. Every once in a while he would stop by to check on the wounded, but she hadn’t had the chance to really talk to him, yet. She meant to express her gratitude for allowing him to return again and she was also a little worried about him. He had some serious bruises and wounds and she hoped that he had let a real healer take a look at it. He was, after all, her king. 

After 15 minutes or so, she returned to check upon her wounded friends again and, to her surprise, she walked right into Thranduil, almost tripping. He looked surprised as his warm hands held her, therewith preventing her from falling, his blue eyes piercing into her green ones. ‘’My king… I’’ Thranduil interrupted her as he let go of her arms. ‘’Tauriel, how coincidental. Will you walk with me?’’ Tauriel’s mouth fell open. The king still had his cold gaze, but not as cold as usual. She was still full of disbelief when, but she managed to nod. 

Thranduil immediately turned around, swiftly, expecting Tauriel to follow him, which she did. Besides, she could not possibly decline such a request. As they walked outside, she looked at the king. His blonde hair was loosely and perfectly flowing around his shoulders and back and fresh sunlight accentuated his sharp features.

Thranduil did not speak until they were somewhere they could speak in private. They had a beautiful view of the landscape, which now featured some new trees as if the earth felt that Smaug had been defeated. It made Tauriel smile, though it was bittersweet. ‘’How have you been Tauriel?’’, the king asked, gazing at the landscape. He sounded sincerely interested. ‘’I’ve been fine. How are your wounds and bruises doing, my king?’’, Thranduil could hear concern in her voice, which surprised him. ‘’I am doing much better, thank you.’’ Tauriel smiled and looked at him. He was much taller than she was and actually quite intimidating. She wondered why it only now came to her notice.

‘’I must admit I did not bring you here for chitchat, Tauriel.’’ Tauriel had already been expecting another motive. He would never have asked her to walk with her, just for the fun of it. He had not ever and would not ever, because he was her king. It was the reason why she had tried to hide her feelings for him, all those years. She sighed and turned to look at him, only to find him already looking at her. Thranduil had read an expression of disappointment on her face and he wondered why that was. He wanted to ask her, but figured that could wait till later. 

‘’The dwarves have requested an audience with me and Bard.’’ Tauriel’s eyes widened with disbelief. Why would the dwarves do that? Thranduil saw her surprised look and smirked lightly, it did not reach his eyes though. ‘’I had a similar reaction, but that is not the point. The dwarves have something of mine and I want it back. There will most likely be some bargaining regarding new trade agreements.’’ 

Tauriel knew that he was referring to the gems of pure starlight, but was completely in the dark as to why he was sharing this information with her. What could she possibly do? ‘’It has occurred to me that the dwarves have sympathy for you. I need you to be there during the audience. They are more likely to give in when you are there to... ‘’ Thranduil was looking for the right word. ‘’Mediate?’’, Thranduil locked as with her and for a moment there was a small sparkle in them. ‘’Exactly.’’

Tauriel nodded. ‘’I will gladly be there, my lord.’’ It was not that she had much of a choice, but she did not mind and somehow felt a little honoured. Thranduil eyed her, a bit surprised for a moment. Tauriel did not usually give in so fast, but he appreciated it. ‘’Thank you, Tauriel. Come to my tent at sunset.’’ He sounded very sincere and Tauriel smiled at him. He smiled back, this time it did reach his eyes. Then his coldness returned. ‘’That will be all, I will see you tonight.’’ He turned around, leaving his scent of the first April flowers. Tauriel watched him as he made his way back to his tent. She felt her heart pound in her chest. What did he do to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada: Dad/ father


	4. An unexpected invitation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled at her, a real smile and she returned the gesture. Her green eyes lightning up as they locked eyes. Tauriel was used to her king looking stunning, but there was something different about his appearance tonight and she could not tell what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the second part of the previous chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be a long one, so it might take me some time to upload it, but i've got some exciting stuff coming up for the two of them. Stay with me!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments again, by the way. I (still) really appreciate them!

The rest of Tauriel’s day went by rather slowly. She helped take care of the wounded and went out on patrol with a couple of guards to check if there weren’t any un-slaughtered orcs left. The tasks had kept her busy and she was thankful for that. It kept her mind off both Kili and king Thranduil. 

She was kind of excited for the audience tonight. King Thranduil did not often invite commoners, such as herself, to those kind of events, so it was a special occasion. She was still looking forward to it, even though she knew his motives. Something inside of her hoped that she could help with restoring and strengthening the bond between elves and dwarves. It was part of her positive nature to think like that and positive thinking was what kept her standing after Kili had passed.

Tauriel cursed lightly when she thought about him and one of the other guards looked up, worriedly. ‘’Is something wrong, captain?’’ Tauriel quickly smiled at him. ‘’No, everything is fine. There is no need to be concerned.’’ The guard seemed to believe her and looked the other way again. Tauriel decided that it was time to go back to the city, as it was already late in the afternoon and she still had to get ready for the audience. She gave the order and they made way to the city again.

When they arrived, one of the female healers came running up to Tauriel. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkly. She was holding something. ‘’Captain!’’, the she-elf yelled. Tauriel smiled at her a little surprised given the enthusiasm of the other elf. She was almost out of breath and seemed excited for some reason. ‘’This… this came for you.’’ She handed over the package which was lighter than it looked. ‘’I…it’s from the king.’’ Tauriel’s eyed widened as the other elf spoke. Why would the king send her a gift? ‘’Aren’t you gonna open it, captain?’’, the other asked curiously. Tauriel smiled, trying to look calm as if it was nothing extraordinary, although her heart started pounding faster.

‘’Yes, but first I need to go and freshen up.’’ The other elf looked disappointed, but she understood. In truth, Tauriel wanted to open the gift in private. Not that she did not like the healer elf, but she thought the king would appreciate discretion and so did she, really. Tauriel turned around and walked to her small room in the city that had been given to her for the time being. The room was small, yet cosy and Tauriel was thankful for the bit of privacy she had there.

After she closed the door, she immediately ran to her bed and carefully unwrapped the gift. Her eyes widened when she took of the paper. A beautiful, silken green dress with the most stunning embroideries lay before her. Her breath gasped. The dress was a work of art! Why would the king send her such a beautiful gift?  
As she took the dress in her hand, a small piece of paper fell on the ground. Tauriel picked it up and immediately recongized the king’s gracious handwriting.

Wear this tonight...  
King Thrandui

It was a short, rather formal note, but it still made Tauriel blush. The dress was so incredibly beautiful, that it almost felt as if the dress was too good for her. Her, being a lowly sylvan elf.

She looked outside, the sun was already lowering and she was to meet her king at sunset. Tauriel quickly bathed herself, braided her hair and put on some minor make-up. Then, at last, she put on the dress. It fell over her body as if soft hands were sliding over her every skin. Caressing her gently. Tauriel sighed and for the first time in days she felt… good.

There were no mirrors in the room, so the dress had to remain a surprise. Tauriel considered looking for a mirror elsewhere, but she saw that the last sunlight was almost gone. She had to leave now, she could not possibly be late. Not this night.  
_________________

Thranduil was standing in front of his tent, watching the sun go down, waiting for Tauriel. He was wearing one of his most beautiful silver tunics with fine embroideries at the side. He had a small crown placed over his blond hair, which perfectly matched his clothing. He hoped Tauriel would wear the dress he had made for her and just as he thought about her, he suddenly heard footsteps and turned around.

His eyes widened as he saw Tauriel approaching. She was wearing the green silken dress he had sent her and she looked beautiful. The dress accentuated her body in all the right places and her hair had been braided simply, yet beautifully. Thranduil’s eyes went over her body and stopped at her neckline, which was, by the way, cut out perfectly. Showing just enough skin to leave people wondering what was under the dress. Then he quickly focussed on her eyes again, which were, to his pleasure, happier than the previous days. She looked… desirable. Thranduil mentally punished himself for that thought and hid his expression, but he could not quite help himself.

He smiled at her, a real smile and she returned the gesture. Her green eyes lightning up as they locked eyes. Tauriel was used to her king looking stunning, but there was something different about his appearance tonight and she could not tell what it was.

 

‘’Shall we?’’, Thranduil’s soft, yet sharp voice woke her from her thoughts and made her realize that she had been gazing. She blushed lightly. ‘’Yes, my lord.’’ Thranduil walked towards her, close enough for her to smell the first April roses again and she breathed in. ‘’You look lovely tonight, Tauriel.’’ Tauriel’s mouth fell open at the king’s comment. He had never complemented her on her looks before and she did not think herself worthy of them either. ‘’You look lovely too, my lord.’’ Tauriel spoke those words and at the same time she realized the inappropriateness of them, but it was too late already. Thranduil turned his head at her, swiftly, and smirked lightly. ‘’Thank you, Tauriel.’’ Tauriel’s cheeks were fifty shades of red now and she cursed herself for being so stupid, but the king did not seem to mind the compliment. Of course, he was used to… well… looking amazing.

Then Tauriel quickly put herself together and decided to change the subject. ‘’Where will the audience take place, my lord?’’ ‘’In the partly rebuild city hall.’’ Thranduil did not look at her while speaking. He seemed a little absent. Tauriel nodded. ‘’I would have expected Dain to invite you over to Erebor, my lord.’’ Thranduil sighed. ‘’Dwarves are rather unpredictable creatures, Tauriel. You, of all people, must know that.’’ There it was. Tauriel had been waiting for such comments from him, but still they hurted a little. It was the Thranduil’s cold nature which surfaced, but she was used to it and tried not to take it too personally. Although it was probably meant that way. Silence fell between them.

‘’Do you like the dress?’’, Thranduil asked as they made their way to the city hall. Tauriel was glad for this change of subject and nodded. ‘’Yes, my lord. It is beautiful, I would say… almost not worthy of me.’’ She looked down and Thranduil snapped his head at her. ‘’I would not have given it to you, if you were not worth it. It suits you, as I thought.’’ Tauriel looked up, only to find Thranduil looking at her already. His blue eyes were piercing into hers and showed some emotion she could not determine. She did not understand her king. Just a few moment ago, he said something rather mean and now, he gave her a compliment again? ‘’I could not possibly take you to an audience in your captain’s clothing.’’   
Thranduil crushed his own compliment. It was the perfect and obvious explanation for his kind gift and yet Tauriel felt a little disappointed. She did not understand why, but she just felt that way. 

Thranduil saw the look of disappointment on her face again and he realized that he could have formulated his words a little… kinder. But she was not to make herself any illusions regarding his motives. Yet, at the same moment he thought this, he realized that he started to doubt his motives himself. What did she do to him?


	5. Kili's legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll spoil to much by placing a summary, just go ahead and read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Finally, the fifth chapter. I know it took me longer than usual, but in return... I give you the longest chapter so far. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it! 
> 
> X

When they arrived at the city hall, Bard came walking towards them, along with his oldest daughter and son. ‘’Lord Thranduil.’’, Thranduil smiled a polite smile. ‘’Bard.’’ Sigrid eyed Tauriel and Tauriel smiled at her. ‘’You look beautiful, lady Tauriel.’’ Tauriel was very surprised by her comment, but quickly replied. ‘’Thank you, Sigrid, but I am no lady.’’ Sigrid raised an eyebrow. ‘’But I thought you and king Thranduil…’’ Bard gave Sigrid a meaningful look and she immediately realized the impoliteness of her words. ‘’I…I’m sorry.’’ Tauriel nodded and eyed Thranduil, she meant to see his reaction to what Sigrid had said, but his gaze was cold and he seemed not to be affected.

Thranduil immediately sheltered his expression from Tauriel and the others as Sigrid spoke. That insolent child, he thought. Yet he could not help being a little amused by what she said. It was a ridiculous thought, Tauriel as his lady, what a joke. But still… an amusing thought. Bard apologized on his daughter’s behalf, but Thranduil waved it away as if he did not care. ‘’Let us go inside, instead of wasting our time on unnecessary apologies. ’’ Bard nodded and Thranduil instructed his guards to wait outside. Then he gestured Tauriel to walk beside him as one of the guards pushed the door open to let them in.

The city hall was only partly rebuild, but Tauriel could already see the glory of what it once was. She breathed in as she walked just a little behind her king. She could smell Thranduil’s scent and she inhaled it. She was nervous and somehow his presence calmed her down. She looked behind her where she saw bard speaking to Sigrid, still agitated by her comment. It only made Tauriel smile. 

Then she saw Dain, accompanied by Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They were sitting at a large mahony table, but stood up to bow before the elven king. Thranduil stopped and they bowed before him, not to deep and he lowered his head just a little. Dain made some throaty noise, which was possibly supposed to sound like a greeting, but he just could not quite manage. Thranduil did not pay any attention and seated himself on the other side of the table. Bard sat himself down next to him, his daughter and son on his other side. Thranduil gestured Tauriel to go and sit beside him. As she took her place, Bifur recongized her.

‘’Lady Tauriel.’’, he said as he bowed to her, lower than he had to Thranduil. Tauriel blushed. ‘’Bifur.’’, she said, calmly, but with a small smile. Again the word lady. Dain’s face looked repulsed as he saw the interaction. ‘’Do you know each other?’’, he asked, briskly. ‘’Yes, she was Kili’s…’’ the other dwarves sighed and Dain immediately understood. There was a painful silence between them and Tauriel looked down. Kili. Then she felt Thranduil’s warm hand, touch hers. Just lightly as if he was comforting her. It sent tingles all over her body. She looked up at him, but he was still eyeing Dain. His hand close to hers, but not touching. Maybe she had imagined it.

Tauriel felt like she had to say something as the silence continued. She was not sure if she was allowed to do so, but it just felt right. ‘’I’m sorry for your losses. I really am.’’ Dain’s hard look softened a little as she spoke. ‘’So are we, lady. So are we.’’ A small, bitter smile appeared on his harsh features. ‘’That brings me to the reason for this…audience.’’  
Thranduil focussed on Dain as he said that. Although he didn’t trust the dwarves for one bit, he could not help but to be a little curious about the intention of this audience. His pierced into the dwarf. Dain ignored it, as he had done during the battle and continued. ‘’I am here today not because I want to, but because Kili wanted to.’’ Tauriel’s eyes widened and she looked at Dain, she did not understand. Bifur encouraged Dain to continue, which was seemed rather hard for him. ‘’You are all here tonight, because Kili… Kili has left you something. All of you.’’ Dain snapped his fingers and a couple of dwarf servants carrying two wooden chests, came walking towards the table, putting the chests on the table. 

Thranduil’s eyes were fixed upon the chests that were placed in front of him. One chest before Bard the bowman and one before him. ‘’Bard the bowman, as part of his fourteenth share of the treasure, Kili has left you enough gold to fully rebuild your city and live in wealth for the rest of your days.’’ Thranduil noticed Bard’s eyes widen as the servant opened the chest. It was filled with gold and other treasures, worth a fortune. Bard eyed Dain and the other dwarves with a thankful look, tears in his eyes. ‘’Thank you.’’, he said, his voice dripping with emotion. Thranduil kept his expression cold. ‘’Do not thank me, I would not have given it to you. Kili did.’’ Dain eyed Tauriel as he spoke and Thranduil noticed that.  
The elven king closed his eyes, trying to control his annoyance about the impolite comment. Bard didn’t care, he could have hugged the moody dwarf at this point. Then Dain turned to Thranduil. ‘’Lord Thranduil, Kili has left you or… your people this gift in the hope to restore our bonds.’’ Thranduil raised his eyebrows, he was filled with a mixture of annoyance and excitement. What could the dwarf have possibly given him that he would forgive everything that had happened? After all, he was just a dwarf. 

The servant opened the chest and Thranduil’s eyes widened. In the box lay the gems of pure starlight, the ones he loved so. For a moment he did not know what to say and he felt his heartbeat raise. He got up and touched the gems with his hands, closing his eyes as he did so, feeling the fine material against his skin again. He breathed in and then out as if he could feel her once again. His queen. Picturing his queen wearing them, he breathed out again. 

Tauriel watched it all in disbelief. She saw Thranduil’s eyes close, his shoulders rise and fall as he breathed heavily. Bard over the moon with the gold, with which he could help his people and give them what they were promised. All this happiness, because of Kili. He wanted to fix what his ancestors had done wrong, he meant to seek peace between men, elves and dwarves. He wanted peace to be his legacy. And so that, maybe, one day, they could be together. Tauriel felt tears well up in her eyes and she did not even try to hold them back.  
After a moment of silence, Dain spoke again. ‘’I hope this will repay our…. Debt. These are all the gems of starlight we could find. We will not have to have any further dealings with each other. We can stay clear of each other.’’ Dain addressed Thranduil, who woke from his trance. ‘’Consider your payment sufficient. If it is your will to not…’’ Tauriel interrupted Thranduil. ‘’No! You cannot do this Dain, Thranduil, Bard. Elves, men, dwarves, we have fought beside each other, lost beside each other and won beside each other. Don’t you get it? Kili meant to give us peace and he died for it, like many others have. We cannot turn our backs on that, we have to try to live up to their legacy. His last wish was to bring peace between our races and we should honour that. Not just for him, but for all who died and for those who live to see the future.’’ 

Tauriel breathed out loudly, she was trembling and tears were streaming down her face. She saw the dwarves, bard and Thranduil look at her. They were all stunned, but how could they not understand? Thranduil eyed her, she could not quite read his expression, but she decided she didn’t care. She had to leave this place. Now. She turned and ran away, not hearing Thranduil call out her name as she left, blinded by tears. 

Thranduil and Dain fixed their eyes upon each other. ‘’Leave us.’’ Thranduil said to everyone, but Bard and Dain, who stayed. Bard told his daughter and son it was okay and instructed them to go home, wait for him there. Dain told Bifur, Bofur and Bombur to wait outside. As the room was cleared Thranduil spoke. ‘’Tauriel is right. We have to fix this, get over our pathetic feuds. Not for the gold, not for the trade, but for our people. For elves, men and dwarves.’’ 

Dain eyed Thranduil as if he had gone mad, but then looked down. He realized that, although he did not want to admit it, the elvenking was right. Bard spoke. ‘’I agree with Lord Thranduil. For my people.’’ Dain looked up again and found Thranduil gazing at him, his eyes piercing through him. Then he spoke, sighing. ‘’I may not like you pretty elf, but I will honour the legacy of my fallen friend. For him, for my people.’’ Thranduil nodded at him, politely. A very, very small smile appeared on his face and Dain answered it, with the same, very small gesture. Thranduil looked at Bard and then back at Dain. ‘’For our people.’’, Thranduil decided.

It would prove to be a long night as they discussed new trade agreements and alliances, but in the end, they all left great hall feeling satisfied. Knowing that peace was once again upon them.  
\---------------

Thranduil was the last to leave. He instructed his guards to take the gems to his tent and guard them with their lives. He felt excited, happy that at last, his wife’s jewels had returned. Now he could, as there was peace in his lands, maybe find peace in his heart as well. He was exhausted, but he knew that he had one thing left to do, before he went to bed. He had to find Tauriel and he knew just where to look. Tauriel would, to forget her own emotions, look after others and he went over to the healing quarters. Hoping that she hadn’t already gone to bed, because he needed to thank her. After all, if it had not been for her, Kili would have never given them back the gems or Bard the gold. She had forged a bond that he himself did not think possible an yet it was exactly that bond which created the newly found peace. And for that, he needed to thank her. 

Tauriel was standing on the balcony, outside the healing quarters. All was well with the wounded elves, they would be ready to leave soon. She was happy about that, she longed for her home and as the thought about it, she felt he tears come again. Would her king even want her home after her outburst? She just had not been able to do nothing. Not after all Kili had done for her, for everyone. All he wanted was to heal the era-old wounds between men, dwarves and elves, and she realized that that was all she had wanted from the moment she met him. From the moment she realized they weren’t all that different. Maybe from the outside, but not from within. They all had hearts, they all lost, they all loved and longed for peace. She closed her eyes and let the tears come. 

Then she suddenly felt a warm hand touch her cheek, gently wiping her tears away. She opened her eyes and looked into Thranduil’s. His face was inches away from her and he caressed her cheek. His eyes weren’t cold, they showed pain, happiness and love. Tauriel blinked her eyes for a moment, but then threw herself in his arms, holding on to his silken cloak, crying all the tears she had been holding back. For a moment he was surprised, but then she felt warm, gentle arms around her, embracing her and she leaned her face against his. The smell of the first April roses came to her and she calmed down, slowly. 

‘’I’m sorry.’’, she whispered, her voice trembling. ‘’Don’t be.’’ He caressed her back lightly. Tauriel eyed him surprised as she looked up, just a little, but then she leaned against his chest again. She could hear his heartbeat steady and comforting, maybe a little faster than usual. ‘’How did it go, did it…’’, Thranduil interrupted her. ‘’It will all be right, I promise. Get some sleep, Tauriel. We’ll talk in the morning.’’ He loosened his embrace to look at her. His eyes sparkled a little and he smiled at her. A real, kind smile. One he did not often have and it warmed her.

Tauriel breathed in, feeling relieved and she nodded. ‘’Thank you, my lord.’’ She tried to smile and she succeeded, because of the good news and… his smile. ‘’No Tauriel, thank you.’’ He leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek, giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek. He touched her, for only the briefest moment. Tauriel closed her eyes and leaned against his head, his kiss sending tingles all over her body. She kept her eyes closed for a little while, but when she opened them, Thranduil was gone. She inhaled deeply as she searched for her king, but she knew he wasn’t there anymore. They would talk tomorrow.

She went to her room, removed her beautiful dress and got into bed. She fell asleep, still feeling Thranduil’s kiss, dreaming about peace, gifts and kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, by the way. They're much appeciated!


	6. Breakfast and Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I recognized your pain. I could not take away your home, too. It was all I had when I returned from the battles. All that kept me alive. And, of course, I have Legolas.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all, 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update this new chapter. I've been really busy and I just wanted it to be right. I hope you like this new piece, because I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the kudos and comments again! Much appreciated!!
> 
> xx

Thranduil woke up next morning, from the sound of birds singing. A smile appeared on his face, but he kept his eyes close to enjoy the early morning just a little longer. He had gotten the gems of starlight back, he mused as his smile got wider. Now, he could return them to where they belonged, give them a place. It was only then that he could finally put himself and his late wife to rest. Finally, he’d be able to find some peace inside himself and maybe, just maybe, fall in love again.   
Somehow his thoughts shifted to Tauriel. He wondered if she’d slept just as well as he had after all that happened last night. All the good things that happened last night. He thought about the kiss he gave her and immediately felt his heart beat a little unsteady as he did so. He opened his piercing blue eyes and sat right up in his bed. He remembered he had promised her to tell her all the details in the morning. Maybe he could offer her to have breakfast with him? He called for one of his servants as he considered the idea. After he got dressed he decided that it was, indeed, a good idea as it was also the only moment he’d have time today. He wrote a small letter to Tauriel and asked one of the servants to deliver it as the others made breakfast.   
Tauriel was awake, but still in bed. She slept really well and woke up with a smile as she thought about the good outcome of the meeting the other day. as she heard a small knock on her door. Who could that be, in the early morning? She put on a robe over her nightgown and opened the door, only to find one of Thranduil’s personal servants standing in front of her. 

‘’Good morning, Lady Tauriel. I have a message from the king.’’  
Tauriel was a little surprised and took the message. She didn’t see the servant looking at her when she rolled out the piece of paper to read it. 

We have much to discuss  
Perhaps over some breakfast?

Her breath gasped. King Thranduil wanted her to have breakfast with him? It was considered something quite unusual for a king to invite commoners to breakfast as if was usually a time spent with family. But of course, the occasion itself was rather unusual, too. She shifted her gaze to the servant, who only just managed to lift his eyes up in time. Tauriel frowned as she saw him blush, but quickly returned to her professional attitude, although she was still, in fact, in nightwear. 

‘’Thank you. Tell the king I will join him for breakfast in fifteen minutes.’’  
The servant gaped at her, he’d clearly not known the king had asked her to have breakfast with him. He nodded, gave Tauriel one last all-over look an then swiftly turned around. 

Tauriel smiled as she closed the door behind him. Wait, fifteen minutes? Why the hell didn’t she say she needed longer to fix herself up? She quickly got dressed, casually, and brushed her hair. She’d braided it the other night, for which she was extremely thankful now, as if fell loosely over her shoulders. She applied some minor make-up and within ten minutes she managed to walk outside, on her way to the king’s tent. 

Thranduil was looking at one of the gems when the servant announced Tauriel’s arrival. He looked up and saw her walking in. She was wearing a green, casual tunic, paired with high boots and a brown pantalon. Somehow he found her looking just as beautiful as she had the other night in the fancy dress. Only Tauriel could look good in casual wear, he mused. 

‘’Good morning, my king.’’  
‘’Good morning, Tauriel. I’m glad you could join me now. It’ll be a busy day and I wouldn’t have had time otherwise.’’ Right, Tauriel thought, of course inviting her over for breakfast had a practical meaning. She sighed lightly, but Thranduil noticed it.

‘’Is something wrong, Tauriel? How did you sleep after last night?’’  
Tauriel’s thoughts shifted to his kiss, but she quickly realized that was, obviously, not what he was referring to. 

‘’Good. I feel… at peace, I suppose.’’  
Thranduil smiled at her, he recognized the feeling.

‘’I have that, too.’’ Tauriel looked up to her king and saw his sincere expression. She’d seen that expression more often, lately and she decided she liked it. Silence fell between them as the servants came walking in with a generous breakfast and some letters meant for the king. As Thranduil talked to them, formally, she got a good look at him. He’d already put on his working clothes, but wasn’t wearing his crown or any other accesoiries yet. 

That indicated he considered this meeting as, somewhat, informal. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, paired with grey pants and boots. Her king was looking quite handsome again, today. Tauriel caught herself gazing at him, but told herself every elven woman would, which was the truth. She was just not like any elven woman. 

‘’Shall we then? I imagine you have lots of questions, which I am more than willing to answer.’’ Tauriel looked up and saw Thranduil pointed at the fully loaded table. The food looked delicious and she realized she hadn’t eaten in a very long time. She was, in fact, really hungry. 

‘’Yes, you imagine right, my king. I have.’’  
‘’Fire away.’’, he said as he seated himself, after helping Tauriel.  
He poured some juice into his goblet and drank, but kept his eyes fixed on her.   
‘’Well… I, I actually have only one question that really matters.’’ Thranduil nodded at that as he poured her a glass of juice as well.   
‘’Is… are the dwarves and the elves… going to be … err, friendlier in the future? Will they trade again and will they fight wars side by side again?’’ she sipped her drink as she saw Thranduil thinking.

‘’There has been talk of a more friendlier bond between our races. Of course, as you and every other must understand, it will take years, maybe era’s to regain mutual trust. But, we are… willing to try. Both Men, dwarves and elves.’’

Tauriel let out a relieved sigh and Thranduil made himself some toast.   
‘’That’s… that’s really good. That’s progress, my king.’’  
He looked up, a little puzzled by her comment.  
‘’It is.’’ So, he was returning to short answers, she thought as she herself ate some toast.   
‘’What will happen now, my king?’’ Thranduil eyed her and licked some marmalade of his finger which looked kind of sensual to Tauriel, although it was most certainly not meant that way.

 

‘’We will start trading again. An alliance will be formed between men and elves and men and dwarves, which brings dwarves and elves to trade with each other as well when the time comes.’’  
‘’So, no longer will either hold on to the feud?’’  
‘’We will try to repair what was broken, if that is what you mean.’’  
‘’That is what I mean.’’  
‘’Then yes.’’  
Tauriel smiled and her eyes lit up, it warmed Thranduil’s heart. She took a bite of her toast and the king eyed her as she ate. Then she caught him gazing at her, they locked eyes. She could see he keeping something from her. He was debating in his head whether he should tell her or not. She decided to help him out.

‘’Is there something else, my lord?’’ Thranduil woke from his thoughts and gave her a cold smile.  
‘’Yes.’’ Tauriel’s heart jumped. She could clearly see something was up.  
‘’They are burying Kili and Thorin. As a tribute to our new alliance, I will be attending the funeral. I was wondering… if, maybe it’d be good for you to join me. To… say goodbye properly.’’

Tauriel’s eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush. Going to Kili’s funeral would mean that she could finally get some closure herself, too. Her last and only chance to really say goodbye, for good. Her eyes filled with tears. She’d never expected Thranduil, her king, to offer such a thing and it made her feel like someone cared. For her, about her. She looked at Thranduil again and caught him already gazing at her, his eyes piercing through hers, waiting for her to speak.

 

‘’I will join you, my lord. Thank you.’’, she said, her voice more sincere than ever. Thranduil nodded and called one of his guards to give the message to Dain. ‘’Say both I and lady Tauriel will attend.’’, he told the guard. Lady Tauriel? Did Thranduil see her as a lady? It didn’t make sense to her, but right now she had other things to focus on.  
‘’When will the funeral be?’’

‘’Tonight.’’ Tauriel winced at that. So soon. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it, but she knew she had to. Thranduil filled her cup with juice again, thinking she might need some.  
‘’I could get you wine, if you’d like that better.’’ Tauriel smiled, lightly, weakly.

‘’No, thank you, my lord. I’m good.’’ Thranduil nodded again and opened some of the letters that had been handed to him that morning. A small, heart-warming, smile appeared on his face as he read one of them and Tauriel wondered what that was about. He didn’t really look at Tauriel, which was probably because she still had tears in her eyes. She figured it was something he, preferably, didn’t deal with and she understood that. She was glad for the silence, so she could deal with it herself. As she would tonight. At the funeral. As she ate some more, Thranduil spoke again.

‘’Are you excited to go back to mirkwood?’’, he asked, changing the subject for which Tauriel was rather thankful. She smiled, thinking of her home and who she’d been before the war, before Kili.  
‘’Yes, I’ve missed it, but at the same time, I…’’  
‘’Yes?’’ Tauriel bit her lip and thought of how to continue best.   
‘’I’m afraid it won’t be the same.’’ Thranduil angled his head a little and something cold returned to his gaze.

‘’It won’t be the same. I can tell you that already.’’ Tauriel looked down, but appreciated his honesty. She’d always appreciated that in her king. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tauriel eyed him and knew he was thinking about the battles he’d been in. The battles in which he had lost. His father, his wife. He’d been through all this pain and worse already and here she was. Shedding tears over a dwarf she never even had the chance to really spent time with, whereas he had lost almost everything he loved. 

‘’I’m sorry, my lord.’’ Tauriel said, all of a sudden, which made Thranduil look up, surprised, but still with pain in his eyes.  
‘’Thank you, Tauriel.’’ He tried to smile and she knew he understood what her words meant. It wasn’t just an apology, she was also sorry about Oropher’s death, His wife’s death, about everything.   
‘’Is this why you let me come back?’’, she asked, overstepping all boundaries. Thranduil looked into her eyes and sighed.  
‘’Yes. I recognized your pain. I could not take away your home, too. It was all I had when I returned from the battles. All that kept me alive. And, of course, I have Legolas.’’ Tauriel could see proudness in her king’s face and she suddenly felt a warmth for him, a warmth she didn’t know she was capable of feeling for her king. For Thranduil.

 

‘’I’m sorry about Legolas, too.’’  
‘’You do not have to be sorry about him. He would have left sooner or later. He needed this and I know he will come back to me. I just received a letter from him, he’s doing well as I knew he would.’’ Thranduil smiled absently as he put a hand on the letter, which, as Tauriel knew now, was from Legolas. 

‘’Thranduil… err, my king…’’  
‘’You can call me Thranduil when we are in private. I’ve known you for a long time now.’’  
Tauriel looked at her king and they locked eyes. She felt her heart warm and her heart speed as he held her gaze, before breaking the gaze as one of the servants came in again. 

‘’My lord, your presence is required in a meeting.’’ Thranduil nodded and broke his gaze as he dismissed the servant again and went to put on his crown and cape. He looked like the cold, admirable king he was, again. Though Tauriel wasn’t so sure about the cold part anymore.   
‘’I’m afraid I must go now, Tauriel. I will see you tonight. In this letter you will find all the details. I suggest we ride out to Erebor together. We could meet in front of my tent.’’ He said as he handed her a piece of paper, which made their fingers touch, only lightly, but she could feel the warmth of his soft skin. It made her stir. 

‘’Yes, I will meet you tonight, my lord.’’  
‘’Thranduil. I will see you tonight then. At sundown I believe. Good day, Tauriel.’’ He said as he walked to the exit of the tent.  
‘’Good day, Thranduil.’’ Tauriel couldn’t see his face, but he smiled and briefly closed his eyes as she spoke his name. It felt good and reminded him of old times. Good times. What was it about Tauriel that grabbed him so?


	7. The last goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her breath gasped and her eyes filled with tears. This time he couldn’t contain himself and he took her hand. She didn’t look up at him, but she intertwined her fingers with his as she eyed the scene in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I'm so happy to finally publish this chapter! Sorry it took me so long, but it was the kind of chapter you really have to think about when you write it. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks again for all the kudos and comments. They Always make me smile
> 
> xx

Tauriel had been helping the other mirkwood elves prepare for their departure, next day, which had kept her mind of the funeral. There were several things that needed to be done, such as storing food, sheltering the wounded who were not yet able to walk themselves, etcetera. Quite a lot, but Tauriel was grateful for all the distractions and the company of other elves. Yet, now that the day was heading towards the afternoon, Tauriel realized she had to get ready for the funeral. 

She excused herself and went to her tiny room where she took a quick bath to freshen up. Then she went through her clothing and selected a black dress, combined with green. It wasn’t meant for a funeral, but it was the best she could to with what little clothes she had brought. She applied some minor make-up and stood in front of the tiny mirror. Although she was ready to go now, if felt as if something was missing. She looked around the room and noticed a little piece black, silken fabric which had been torn of another dress by and Orc during the fight. Tauriel picked it up and ran her hand through the fine silk, before wrapping it around her wrist. Now she was done. She opened the door and saw that she was a little early, judging from the sun, but being a little early was always better than being late.

Thranduil had been kept busy with all sorts of meetings, all day and when he finally made it back to his tent, he had to hurry, because sundown was almost upon them. There was no time to bathe again, so he ordered his servants to send in bottles with hot water, with which he freshened himself up. It took him a little longer than usual, because the wound still ached when he moved unexpectedly. 

For a moment he wished Tauriel was there to help him, like she’d done a couple of days before, but he quickly banned that thought from his mind again and got on with it himself. As he redressed, his thoughts went back to the funeral. He hated funerals, because they reminded him of the funerals he’d held for his father and wife, even though that had been just him and his son. They reminded him of loss and the pain that comes along with it. 

He only went to this one, because it was good for their new alliance and therefore good for the realm. It was his duty to go, he thought. Bard would also be attending, along with Sigrid and Bain, leaving his youngest daughter at home. Thranduil was happy Legolas didn’t have to be there, too. He knew Legolas hated funerals just as much as he did and now he wasn’t obliged to go, which was a good thing. As he finished his dressing, one of the servants came in, announcing Tauriel had arrived. Thranduil gestured the servant to send her in as he put on his coat, a silver one, the one Tauriel had retrieved from the cave. He picked it, without realizing it, yet it was the first thing Tauriel saw when she walked in.   
‘’My king, Thranduil?’’ Thranduil turned around and saw Tauriel. She looked stunning in a simple green dress, combined with black and a black piece of silk around her wrist. Her eyes had widened and filled with something other than grief, Thranduil noticed. He wasn’t going to ask her about it, if she wanted to talk, she would. 

‘’Tauriel.’’, he nodded at her and tried a smile, which was rather hard, given the prospect of a funeral.   
‘’Are you ready to go?’’, he asked, when Tauriel said nothing and just stared, not at something in particular.   
‘’Err, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.’’

 

Thranduil eyed her with compassion. The feeling was very familiar to him. He wanted to say something, now, but she did before he could. ‘’Let’s go, get it over with. If I don’t go now, I’ll never be able to.’’ Thranduil nodded, he admired her strength and decided to talk to her later, if she needed it.

‘’Then we will ride out now. Bard and his two oldest children will be joining us.’’  
‘’Okay, err… is he really taking his children?’’ Thranduil had thought exactly the same thing, when Bard told him they were accompanying him, this morning and he smiled a bitter smile.

‘’Apparently so.’’ Tauriel nodded and looked down. Thranduil came towards her and the smell of the first april roses drifted towards her. ‘’Shall we then?’’ he looked into her eyes and she nodded. When they walked out the tent, Thranduil’s elk had been readied as had a horse for Tauriel. As he mounted, Tauriel did the same. When they made way to the gate of the city, they saw that Bard, Sigrid and Bain were already waiting for them. Thranduil simply nodded at them, when he went to ride in front, gesturing Tauriel to ride alongside him. Tauriel smiled at Sigrid and Bain and Bard put a hand on her arm as she drove by. ‘’Are you okay?’’ Tauriel nodded, surprised by the question, but then again, Bard had always been a kind and considerate person. ‘’Yes, I am. I will be.’’ Bard squeezed her arm lightly and then Tauriel went to ride beside Thranduil. 

The journey to Erebor took no longer than ten minutes, but felt like a hundred years to Tauriel who rode beside Thranduil, in silence. She looked up at Thranduil once or twice and saw that his expression had turned cold, his emotions hidden. It was his king expression, the expression of a warrior, a leader and she admired that. For once admired his ability to hide whatever he was feeling, because right now, she was having difficiculty doing just that and she wished all her emotions to go away, but they didn’t and wouldn’t. The funeral would be her last and only chance to find some peace and she had to take that opportunity. Not just for herself, but for Kili.

Thranduil caught himself eyeing Tauriel every now and then, to check on how she was doing. She was barely holding it together, he could see and he knew he had once been like that. Although no one had been able to see it, because he hid it carefully, he had felt that horrible pain of losing. For a moment he thought about taking her hand, but then contained himself from doing so. He had to be a king tonight, for god’s sake. Not a… friend. Yet, deep in his heart, Thranduil knew that wasn’t true. 

‘’Oh!’’, Sigrid called out and Thranduil woke from his thoughts. He immediately saw what Sigrid had been talking about. They had approached Erebor and the entire mountain was covered in lights, light from candles, leading to the entrance. Tauriel and Thranduil dismounted and waited until Bard and his children had done the same. Together, they walked into Erebor. 

Tauriel looked around and saw that there were even more candles inside. It was as if the entire building had been illuminated by a million candles. It was one of the most beautiful things Tauriel had ever seen. Then the sound of a singing voices came to them and Thranduil looked at Tauriel. She had heard it too and intuitively followed the sound, as if in a trance. 

They rounded a corner and then they were in the great hall. He immediately spotted the three dwarves laying on three marble stones. Thranduil saw Tauriel’s eyes widen as she, too, spotted the three, big marble stones on which Thorin, Fili and Kili were displayed. Her breath gasped and her eyes filled with tears. This time he couldn’t contain himself and he took her hand. She didn’t look up at him, but she intertwined her fingers with his as she eyed the scene in front of them. The song the dwarves had been singing ended and there was a moment of silence, in which Dain broke, not by speaking, but by walking past his dead loved one’s. Placing a kiss on either of their heads, his cheeks wet from tears, something you didn’t commonly see in Dain. When he was done, he turned to his people. Tauriel spotted Bifur, Bofur, Oin, Gloin and other familiar faces. Then Dain spoke.

‘’This mountain, our people have fought for, lost for… it is thanks to them that we, once again, have a home. A home which will also be theirs… forever. Let is sing our final goodbye’s, and honour their legacy with all we have.

Dain began to sing and soon the other dwarves followed. The song was in dwarvish, but Thranduil knew the song, because it was also sung in elvish, in every language. It was the song of the last goodbye’s, a song he had sung for many before and he felt his control slip away. As always the refrain was spoken in the common tongue and Thranduil couldn’t help, but to silently sing along. Not for the dwarves, but for his own people, the one’s he had lost. 

Tonight, the time for us has come  
To say goodbye, to the one’s we love  
We give our light and let it shine  
For you, in the lands above   
Until we meet, when it is our time  
This is no farewell,  
Just, good bye. 

Tauriel felt the tears streaming down her face as she, too, sang along, repeating all the memories of Kili in her head. Her hand was still in Thranduil’s and she clenched onto it, like it was the only thing that kept her from falling apart. She sang, like every other, and in that moment, she felt her heart warm as she looked at all the love in this room. Through her tears, a smile appeared and she knew she could find peace, now. Maybe it would take her months, years, era’s, but she would. As the singing continued, but weakened they lowered the marble stones down, into the ground. Tauriel whispered her final goodbye as they closed the tombs.


	8. A king, or a friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''He looked at Tauriel again and saw the sadness returning to her eyes, which broke his heart. Maybe, just for this one night, for Tauriel, he didn’t have to choose between king or friend. Maybe, for Tauriel, he could be both.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Next chapter! I really hope you like it, because I've been planning this Thranduil/Tauriel moment for quite some time now, so it was great to finally write it down. I'm sooo curious to know what you think about it.
> 
> Anyways...Thanks for the kudos and comments, much appreciated, as Always :)
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> xx

The ceremony had lasted an hour or so, and the dwarves were now celebrating the lives of their lost. Thranduil had put beautiful flowers by the graves of the dwarves, which had affected Tauriel more than she thought. It was a sweet and kind gesture, one of a true king. She herself had placed the little piece of black silk, which she had worn on her arm, by the grave and that had been it for her. Her final goodbye. 

After that, she talked a little with Bifur and Bofur, as Thranduil and Bard went to Dain. Even though they probably only did it as a matter of diplomacy, it still was good to see the dwarves and elves on speaking terms again, especially in a moment like this. Wine started flowing and Tauriel began to feel extremely exhausted. Not just because it was already late in the evening, but mostly because of the grief she had dealt with during the funeral. She excused herself, said her good bye’s to Bifur and Bofur and then made her way to king Thranduil.

Thranduil was talking to Dain, when he felt Tauriel tuck on his robe. He turned is head to her and could immediately tell, by the look in her eyes, that she wanted to leave.   
‘’Do you want to go?’’ Thranduil asked, so that only Tauriel could hear it.  
‘’Yes, but you can stay… if you want to.’’  
‘’No. I’ll go with you.’’ Knowing what she felt like at this moment, he could not possibly leave her alone. Or maybe he could, but he didn’t want to.

‘’Okay. Thanks.’’ Tauriel smiled at Thranduil, extremely thankful that she wouldn’t have to ride back to the city alone. Thranduil caught her appreciative smile and knew he’d made the right decision. He politely ended the conversation with Dain and Bard, thanking Dain for his invitation and giving his condolences once again, as a king was to do. Then he looked at Tauriel with his clear blue eyes and he took her hand, holding it tight.

‘’Let us ride back to the city. Call it a night.’’  
Tauriel nodded and intertwined her fingers with Thranduil’s as she’d done during the funeral. Somehow it felt safe to know that he was there for her. She wouldn’t have gotten through this without her king. They walked outside, no dwarf nor men paying attention to the two, leaving Erebor, maybe never to return.

Outside, the night had already fallen as they’d expected. The moon was bright and lit up their path, making it easy for them to find their horses. Thranduil let go of Tauriel’s hand as he mounted and it felt as some sort of loss, which was hard to explain for Tauriel, whose emotions were all over the place. She looked at Thranduil, her king, with his beautiful blonde hair, fantastic body and kingly appearance. Never had she thought he’d mean to her what he meant to her today, but he had and she was more thankful for that than she’d ever been. 

They rode in silence and Tauriel somehow felt her thought become less dark as they moved away from Erebor as if she was truly leaving some of her grief behind. Not all of it, no, there was still so much left, but she felt better than she had in days. Knowing that she’d given Kili the goodbye he deserved, so that both of them could find peace. Not immediately, but in time. 

Thranduil gazed over at Tauriel and saw a determined and, slightly happy, look in her eyes. He knew where that came from. She’d had the chance to say goodbye to someone she loved and she did it the right way. In time, she would be able to find peace and she knew that, which was admirable, he thought. Not many people knew how to value a proper good bye, but she did and that was exactly what would get her through all this. He smiled as the sight of the city appeared in front of them, silent, waiting for the elves to clear out the next day, back to their home. 

Riding slowly, making sure not to wake everyone up, they entered the city. Knowing that the stable boys would all be asleep, they brought the horses to the stables themselves. As Tauriel dismounted she felt just how tired she was and she almost lost her balance. 

Thranduil only just managed to grab her waist, to prevent her from falling and they looked into each other’s eyes. A tiny, but determined, tingle spread throughout Tauriel’s body as she felt his warm, strong hands holding her, his blue eyes piercing through hers. King Thranduil slowly disappeared and Tauriel saw his true self surface.

‘’Be careful, Tauriel.’’ Thranduil said as he steadied her, before letting go again, trying to restore his professional attitude.   
‘’I’m sorry, I’m just really… exhausted.’’  
Thranduil nodded, understanding.

‘’You should get some sleep. We have quite the journey ahead of us.’’ Tauriel turned her head away, thinking of her home and how happy she would be when she saw it again.  
‘’Let me walk you to your room.’’ Thranduil’s warm voice woke her from her thoughts and she looked at him, a little baffled, before realizing he was actually a little worried about her.  
‘’Okay. Thanks.’’ Thranduil nodded, patted his horse one last time and then walked out of the stables, beside Tauriel. Although this time he didn’t take her hand, which Tauriel had hoped he’d do.

It was only a five minute walk to her little room, but she was glad Thranduil was there with her. They talked a little, about what they’d do when they’d come home and Thranduil managed to make her smile by saying he’d take a good bath, with some Dorwinion wine. It almost came as a bit of a bummer, when they arrived at her door. 

Thranduil was standing right in front of her, on appropriate distance, looking into her eyes, expecting her to say something. When she didn’t, he smiled and broke the silence.

‘’Good night, Tauriel.’’ She knew Thranduil was going back to his tent and she would be alone. She panicked; she didn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts. Not tonight. As Thranduil turned around, she grabbed his hand, making him turn to her, his eyes surprised.

‘’I… I don’t want to be alone tonight.’’ Her voice was unsteady and she saw Thranduil’s eyes widen, knowing what she meant. Tauriel wanted him to stay, with her, but he could not, could he? He was her king, not her friend. He looked at Tauriel again and saw the sadness returning to her eyes, which broke his heart. Maybe, just for this one night, for Tauriel, he didn’t have to choose between king or friend. Maybe, for Tauriel, he could be both. 

‘’Okay.’’, he said, his voice warm, but a little insecure. Tauriel’s eyes widened and she smiled, her kind smile, which made his heart warm. Worth it, he thought. She took out her key and opened the door, leading Thranduil inside. He looked around the room and realized that this is where the ordinary folk must sleep, something he wasn’t used to, given the luxury of his tent. 

The space was small, but also cosy, for as far as that was possible. When he caught Tauriel looking at him, he realized just how awkward all of this was. Where were they even supposed to sleep and…how? Then his eyes fell upon a small bed, which would be just big enough to fit the two of them and he saw Tauriel making her way towards it. She went to sit down, un-braiding her hair and she leaned against the back of wall. The moon shed some light on her face, and he saw a tear falling down. Immediately he went over to sit beside her, sliding an arm around her to pull her closer. She leaned her head against his chest, so that she could hear to comforting beat of his heart and smell his scent.  
‘’It’s going to be okay, Tauriel.’’, he whispered, caressing her arms lightly with his hand, glad he’d made the decision to stay with her. She smiled and moved one hand, resting it upon his chest, as sleep slowly came over her. 

‘’Goodnight, Thranduil.’’ She whispered before she fell asleep.  
Thranduil smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about tomorrow. When they would finally go home and at that, Thranduil too fell asleep, with Tauriel in his arms.


	9. The departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Bard nodded, knowing that Thranduil was right. Yet he also noticed a slight sparkle in the king’s eyes and a certain fondness in his voice as he spoke of Tauriel, both of which made him smile''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter. It's a short one, but the next will be following soon. I thought I'd give all of you a sneak preview on where The elvenking and his captain will go from here. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> X
> 
> Lo

Tauriel woke up the next morning from the sound of voices. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that Thranduil was not beside her anymore, but, apparently, he had tucked her in as his soft cape had been carefully draped over her like a blanket. It still smelled of him and Tauriel inhaled deeply, without realizing she did so. At that, everything that had happened last night came back. The funeral, Thranduil’s kind words, and the very fact that the elves were to leave for Mirkwood today. 

Despite of the sad undertone in her feelings, a smile came upon her face as she thought of her return to her home. She quickly got dressed and noticed that fresh bread, along with some grapes had been set upon her table by means of breakfast. Realizing Thranduil must have done so, made Tauriel smile. 

Before, she had never thought of Thranduil as a friend or even someone who could be as kind as he had been the past few days. Yet, she knew even the more now, that without his kindness, she would not have been able to deal with her loss as well as she was now. The funeral, as strange as it sounded, had really helped her too, because now she could start healing from the wounds of the war. 

She knew already that she would never forget Kili and she wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to love like that again, but at least she had her home and… well… she had Thranduil. Her king, her friend. 

Thranduil had been up for a couple of hours already, making sure that everything was arranged perfectly for their journey home. Bard had come to help him an together they oversaw the elves packing belongings and storing supplies for their travel. As they stood upon the balcony, having the smallest of a break, Bard spoke to Thranduil.

‘’Lord Thranduil, may I ask you a question?’’

‘’Of course, you may.’’ Replied Thranduil, his gaze upon the working elves.  
‘’Will Tauriel be okay? I saw her last night and I worry.’’  
Thranduil shifted his gaze to Bard and studied him before answering.

‘’You need not worry. We have all lost in this battle. Tauriel, like many others, has lost someone dear to her. She will heal eventually, but that will take time.’’  
Bard nodded, knowing that Thranduil was right. Yet he also noticed a slight sparkle in the king’s eyes and a certain fondness in his voice as he spoke of Tauriel, both of which made him smile. 

‘’I’m glad to see you look out for your people. You are a good king.’’  
Thranduil gave Bard the faintest of a smile.

‘’Thank you, my friend. So will you be.’’  
Bard bowed his head a little, knowing that such a compliment, coming from the elvenking, meant truth. 

A servant came walking towards Thranduil and asked for permission to speak, which Thranduil granted. He told the king that they were ready to depart and that others were doing the final check. Thranduil nodded and gave instructions to ready his horse; they were finally going back home. 

 

Fully dressed, with what little belongings she had brought, stuffed into a bag, Tauriel made her way to the middle of the city where most elves were already on horses. Once there, She took it upon herself to instruct the kings’ guard as to what exactly needed to be done before their departure, which wouldn’t be long, now. After returning from the final check, to which she had assigned herself, she noticed that the entire convoy had been prepared. They were as good as ready to leave. Just as she was fetching herself a horse, one of Thranduil’s personal servants came to her. It was the one who had first called her captain again after the dismission of her banishment and Tauriel smiled at him.

‘’Captain, the king requires your presence at the gates.’’

Tauriel nodded, slightly surprised, and thanked the servant for his deliverance. She mounted her horse and rode to the gates as quickly as she could. There, Thranduil stood next to Bard the Bowman and his children, wearing a blue robe, which made him look very handsome and… kingly. She herself was wearing her normal captain’s uniform and it suddenly all felt so familiar.  
Bard caught sight of Tauriel first and he smiled. Thranduil, noticing Bard’s smile shifted his gaze to Tauriel and smiled to. Not with his mouth, but with his eyes, which Tauriel saw. 

‘’My lord. Sir Bard.’’

‘’Captain, ’’, Thranduil said.  
Yes, so familiar, Tauriel mused. 

‘’Tauriel, I meant to say goodbye to you in person. Without you, my kids would not be alive today and for that I am forever grateful. If you ever want to visit this city again, you will be more than welcome to do so and we will welcome you as one of our own.’’

Tauriel blushed and bard gave her three kisses on her cheek. Bain did the same, and the other girls gave Tauriel a firm hug, which made her feel loved. Tears almost welled up in her eyes, but she managed to control them. After all, she was now captain again and she had to show her strength. 

Bard and Thranduil shook hands and thanked each other as well. Sigrid paused before Thranduil, not sure of what to do, but ended up kissing Thranduil on both cheeks. Tauriel could clearly see Sigrid blush, which made her smile. Thranduil was, after all, a good looking man.  
Then, both Tauriel and Thranduil mounted their horses and at Thranduil’s sign, they rode out. Leaving the city, the war and Erebor behind, maybe never to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, thanks for the kind words and the kudos. I really appreciate it and they Always make me smile :)


	10. Back to mirkwood (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Then dine with me. I haven’t eaten either and I would like some company.’’ He didn’t like company, but Tauriel wasn’t just any company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Thanks again for the hits, the comments and the kudos. As promised, the next chapter is here already. Prepare, it's going to be confusing and painful... Anyways, I don't want to spoil to much, so just read it and let me know what you think. I'm really curious!
> 
> X
> 
> Lo

Tauriel and Thranduil did not speak during the first day of their travels. As Tauriel had retaken her post as captain of the king’s guard, she rode ahead during the day with several members of the guard to look for any danger on their path. Apart from a couple of lost spiders and some orc corpses, nothing stood out. 

Yet it wasn’t until later that night, when the elves had set up their camp for the night, that Tauriel saw Thranduil, his face a little paler than it had been this morning. He was waiting for his tent to be made ready and while waiting he gave out orders to his servants. It made Tauriel smile to see him so in his element. 

She looked at him differently now; he wasn’t just the cold king anymore, he was someone she cared about. Maybe she always had, but hadn’t realized it up until this very moment? The past few days had been the hardest of her entire life and she wouldn’t have gotten through them without her king. 

Her thoughts drifted to just last night when he had agreed to stay with her when she didn’t want to be alone. She hadn’t really spoken to him about that, but she was incredibly thankful. For the first time in a long while she had gotten a good night of sleep, knowing that she wasn’t alone. Not alone in her room, not alone in her loss, not alone in life.  
She needed to thank Thranduil for that, but she had to find the right moment and the right way to do so. He had, after all, stayed the night. Her king had spent the night with her. It suddenly hit her hard that all of it was kind of strange. She was sure Thranduil wouldn’t just do that with anyone, but was it something she could have asked of him? Was it something he should have said no to?

Then Thranduil spotted her, he smiled briefly but sincerely and gestured her to come to him, which she did. Tauriel noticed a slight change in her heartbeat. Why was that happening?

‘’My lord.’’

‘’Captain.’’

‘’Any news today?’’

‘’No, couple of spiders… some orc corpses, nothing out of the ordinary.’’ 

Thranduil nodded, clearly content with her answer. 

‘’I’m glad you have retaken your post. It would be a serious issue to find a new captain.’’

His comment made her blush, although it probably wasn’t meant to do so. They were talking to each other as king and captain, which they were, and not as friends, which they also were. Or not?

‘’And I really wouldn’t have had time to do so.’’ He finished, catching her blush too late. 

Tauriel’s blush disappeared. Once again he ruined his own compliment, but she understood. She had, after all, failed him when chosing Kili over her own kin. Yet, he had been so kind the past few days and right now, all of it confused Tauriel a little. 

Thranduil saw a flash of disappointment in her gaze and he realized his words hadn’t come out the way he had meant them to come out. With any other elf, he would have never given it a second thought, but this was Tauriel and she was different. He had grown to care about her. And not just the past few days. He had always cared about her, since the moment she was brought into his halls as an orphan elven girl. Only she had never known, until just recently.  
Damn. The words, he realized, wouldn’t have come out as harsh as they had if his wounds weren’t hurting like hell, he reckoned. He should make it up to her, after all, it wasn’t her fault he was in pain.

‘’Have you already had dinner?’’ Thranduil asked Tauriel, changing the subject and breaking his own thoughts.  
Tauriel shook her head. She had not, but she had to admit that she was in fact famished after the long day on which she hadn’t eaten anything. ‘’No, I have not.’’

‘’Then dine with me. I haven’t eaten either and I would like some company.’’ He didn’t like company, but Tauriel wasn’t just any company. 

‘’That would be nice, my king.’’ Usually she would have sat down with the other members of the guard, but they had already eaten and Tauriel couldn’t say no to Thranduil. Although  
she wasn’t quite sure that was due to the fact that he was her king. 

They talked a little more about the day and when the tent was ready, they entered. Now that they were in private it was as if the atmosphere between them changed. It suddenly shifted from formal to informal and Thranduil from being her king, to being someone she considered to be… a friend.

Thranduil walked through the tent, examining everything with an approving look. It wasn’t set up as luxuriously as in the city, but it was comfortable and at this point, he wouldn’t ask for more. He removed his cape and swung it over a chair a movement he shouldn’t have made as he felt his wounds ache even more. He waited until his expression was covered again and then looked over to Tauriel again, hoping she had not noticed.

She had.

Her green eyes locked with his blue ones and Thranduil held her gaze a little too long, which made her look down. Why would she do that? Thranduil wondered as he offered her a glass of wine. She accepted and sat herself down on a chair. Thranduil did the same and they just sat for a moment, looking at each other without saying anything.

‘’My lord, I…’’

‘’You can call me Thranduil in private. You know that.’’ 

Tauriel nodded. Right, she could indeed. Could anyone else, besides Legolas?

‘’Thranduil, I…’’ Tauriel was interrupted by servants who came in with trays of food.  
Thranduil thanked his servants and told them to get some rest. 

‘’What did you want to say, Tauriel? Can it wait until after we’ve eaten?’’  
Tauriel nodded, she, too, was hungry and the topic she was about to discuss, made her a little nervous. Even though it shouldn’t. She looked at Thranduil again as he took his first bite, noticing that he really did look very pale. 

They ate in silence, but during dinner Tauriel noticed Thranduil wince every time he lift his fork to eat. When they were done, he rolled his shoulders a little and now Tauriel was sure something wasn’t entirely right. 

‘’Thranduil, is everything okay?’’ she asked, her voice slightly worried as she thought about the wounds she had tended to earlier.  
Thranduil nodded and got up, but winced again, this time clenching his abdomen. Tauriel hurried over and guided him toward the bed. 

‘’What is wrong, Thranduil? Tell me.’’, she pressed. Thranduil looked up at her, a little annoyed. 

‘’Tauriel, I’m fine. Just tired, I suppose.’’ 

‘’How have the wounds been?’’

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed. Of course she’d know it was the wounds and of course she’d worry, because that’s who Tauriel was.  
‘’They have been great. You have treated them well.’’ Another strong ache shot through his body and this time he was not able to hide it. Tauriel shifted in her seat.  
‘’What did the healers say about that?’’ Thranduil had worried that she might ask this question. Truth was, he hadn’t seen any healer after Tauriel had tended to his wounds. He had been too consumed with the his people, arrangements and all matters of that sort. His wounds had gotten worse since last night, after riding again and when he had looked at them, just this morning, they were covered with black bruises. Not the color they should have been, but he wouldn’t delay his entire army’s journey home because of some bruises. There were elves who’d been injured worse and who would also be making the journey. ‘’I didn’t see the healers.’’ Thranduil admitted, taking a sip of his wine. ‘’What?!’’ Tauriel cried at and Thranduil snapped his head at her. ‘’Tauriel! Lower your voice.’’ Tauriel brought here face closer to his, her eyes full of frustration and some sort of anger. ‘’You didn’t see the healers?’’ she said quietly, with an angry undertone. ‘’No.’’ Thranduil shook his head. ‘’Let me see the wounds.’’ Thranduil lifted an eyebrow. If she saw the bruises she would worry and he did not want her to worry. Not about him, at least. He was a king, he could take care of himself.  
‘’That will not be necessary.’’ He said, calmly. Tauriel lost her temper. ‘’Not necessary? You are in pain!’’ ‘’Tauriel, I am fine. Give it a rest.’' ‘’I won’t.’' ‘’Then please leave. I’m tired and I can’t use this right now.’’ Tauriel couldn’t believe her ears. How could Thranduil be so careless about himself? ‘’No. I’m not going to leave you in this state.’’ ‘’I am in no such state, Tauriel.’’ Thranduil got up from the bed and that was it. He felt the pain from the wounds spread throughout his entire body. Clenching his hands onto his abdomen he tried to think away the pain, but it was worse than it had ever been and for the first time in a very long time he felt scared. The pain was taking over and he his vision blurred. He vaguely felt Tauriel’s arms around him and she heard her crying out for help. Black shadows appeared in front of him and the last thing he heard was the scream of his wife when the dragonfire killed her as he sunk into a long and painful nightmare, from which he wasn’t sure he’d ever wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that was this. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm already working on it! 
> 
> See you soon


	11. Back to Mirkwood (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’You are still here.’’ Thranduil commented, his voice still a little unsteady.  
> ‘’’Where else would I be?’’, she asked, her smile growing wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> The new chapter is here! I'm really excited abou this one, although I'm not sure excited is the perfect word to describe the chapter itself. I'll leave that up to you guys. As Always, thanks for the kudos, the hits and the sweet comments. They mean everything.
> 
> Enjoy this new addition to the story and let me know what you think. I'm curious ;)
> 
> xx  
> Lo

_''Thranduil, go! Save yourself""... she whispered_

_The fear had left her eyes and now there was only determination. She wanted him to go, but he wouldn't. He couldn't leave her behind. He loved her too much for that._

_''Thranduil, look at me.''_

_He met her beautiful green eyes. The eyes he had fallen so madly in love with._

_''Take care of our son. He needs his father.''_

_''He needs is mother, too... I need you...''  his voice cracked_

_She smiled, soothingly._

_''Thranduil I love you and I Always have, but you have to let me go. For our son.''_

_The noise of the dragon came closer and Thranduil knew that his queen was right. He met her eyes again and leaned down, kissing her lips softly, savouring her scent, one last time._

_''I will Always love you.'' , he whispered, his face close to hers. She gently caressed his cheek before putting her hand down. ‘’This is no farewell… just goodbye.’’ She whispered as she closed her eyes. The dragon rounded a corner and now spotted Thranduil and his queen, covered in blood. With all the strength he had left, he turned away an ran as the fire exploded beside him… taking his queen into eternity._

 

 

‘’My king?’’

A familiar voice, coming from somewhere… far away, called for him. Who was it? He couldn’t recognize. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn’t open.

 

‘’Thranduil?’’ the familiar voice again. It was strangely comforting, as if someone was gently leading him back to life. Thranduil opened his eyes. His sight was blurted, but he looked into bright green eyes. _Lirién? No, it couldn’t be her… could it?_ He blinked his eyes again, therewith clearing his sight. The green eyes watching him weren’t Lirién’s. So familiar…. Then it hit him. They were Tauriel’s.

 

‘’Tauriel.’’ He whispered, his voice hoarse.

 

The green eyes lightened up, warming his heart.

 

‘’Thranduil, o God. I thought we’d lost you.’’ He could see tears in her eyes. A mixture between happiness and relief, he guessed. Her eyes, he thought. It was al he could focus on as the pain kicked in again. Tauriel’s eyes. They were so much like Lirién’s. Why hadn’t he noticed before? Or maybe he had, without realizing it.

 

‘’Where am I?’’ he asked, having trouble to keep his voice steady.

 

‘’You’re in your own tent, we’re on our way back home. Do you remember?’’

 

Thranduil browsed through his memory and vaguely remembered almost everything until their dinner last night. After that… everything was blackness.

 

‘’What happened?’’ Tauriel hesitated before answering that question.

 

‘’What. Happened?’’ Thranduil repeated, his voice demanding now as fright began to posses his thoughts.

 

‘’The wounds… Thranduil… they were infected. We think by orc poison, which slowly made its way through your body, until finally reaching your heart.’’ She paused for a moment, eyeing how her king took in the information. Thranduil tried to keep his expression neutral and, apparently, succeeded as Tauriel continued, though careful.

 

‘’You almost died, Thranduil.’’ Tauriel’s voice cracked and Thranduil could see a tear running down her cheek. _Why is she crying? For me?_

He wanted to reach out and dry her tear, but the movement shot another ache through his body.

 

Tauriel gently took his hand and he intertwined their fingers. It felt good, he thought. Comforting.

 

Then the healers came in and Tauriel quickly got up, letting go of Thranduil’s hand. The blackness came close again and the pain took over again. One of the healers, Thranduil vaguely recognized her, came running to him to take a look at his wounds. She whispered something to the others and they nodded in agreement. Thranduil searched the room for Tauriel and found her watching him from the side of the tent. Her eyes locked with his and the warmth came back again, chasing out the darkness.

 

‘’My lord, we will have to drain some blood. With your permission.’’

 

‘’Do whatever you deem necessary.’’ He answered, quickly. The healers nodded and gave him some substance that was probably supposed to lighten the pain. As they went to drain his blood, he realized the substance didn’t work and the pain was excruciating. He wanted to scream and cry out, but he remained still, closing his eyes, fighting the pain until it knocked him into unconsciousness again.

 

When he woke up, he felt better. The pain was still there, but it was much less. He felt a warm hand, covering own and as he opened his eyes he saw that Tauriel was there. She eyed him and smiled. Thranduil returned the gesture.

 

‘’You are still here.’’ Thranduil commented, his voice still a little unsteady.

 

‘’’Where else would I be?’’, she asked, her smile growing wider.

 

Thranduil’s heart warmed.

 

‘’How are you feeling?’’ she asked, still worried.

 

‘’Better.’’

 

‘’I…’’ Tauriel was interrupted by one of the healers and a guard member, who came in together.

 

‘’My lord, you will be pleased to hear that you are most likely to make a full recovery.’’ Tauriel sighed, relieved. Thranduil simply nodded.

‘’Nevertheless… the wounds are vulnerable now and you need to rest, my lord. We have delayed the entire army, until you are fit enough to travel again.’’

 

Thranduil nodded. ‘’When will that be?’’

 

‘’Well… it may take months to fully recover, but… you should be able to travel again within 5 moons. If you keep rest the upcoming days and accept all our care, my lord.’’

 

‘’That is too long. I cannot keep my people here, not with Orcs and spiders still out here. I trust you to supervise their journey back to mirkwood. Bandil will hold the city until I return. My other guards and healers will stay with me and travel back with me.’’ Bandil was one of Thranduil’s most loyal advisors and a close friend, for as far as Thranduil had those. He had stayed behind in Mirkwood to supervise those who had not been in the army. Thranduil trusted him and knew he would be perfectly able to do the job assigned to him. Tauriel could have led the people back to Mirkwood, but truth was… he needed Tauriel now, even though he wouldn’t admit it.

 

The healer and the guard member both nodded and turned to leave.

 

Tauriel eyed him, this time she hadn’t let go of his hand.

 

‘’I will leave you now as well. You have to rest.’’ She tried to get up, and Thranduil felt the darkness claim him again.

 

‘’No, Tauriel.’’ He reached out for her hand, again. She looked at him, surpised, but she took his hand.

 

‘’Don’t go.’’ Tauriel smiled softly at that and gently sat down beside him.

 

‘’Go to sleep, Thranduil.’’ She said, demanding. He usually wouldn’t have accepted this tone from anyone, but from Tauriel he did. There had only been one person before who had been able to talk to him like that… _Lirién_

He looked into Tauriel’s green eyes once more, before closing his own.

 

And with her hand in his, he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 


	12. Back to Mirkwood (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Tauriel eyed each other for a moment, their faces not far apart and there it was. That tension. It was loaded with something neither of them could touch upon nor understand, yet it was there. Undeniably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> The new chapter is finally here. I was out of the country for several weeks, so I didn't have time to write, which is why it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm sorry! I did read all your comments and thanks to you guys my story now has over a hundred kudos!! Thank you so much!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> xx
> 
> Lo

_The ballroom was crowded, but he immediately spotted Lirién. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant_ _blue robe made of the finest silk, which made her look like an angel. Blown away by her incredible natural beauty, he didn't immediately notice the man standing beside her, talking to her... laughing with her. A feeling he wasn't familiar with shot through his body and his gaze turned icy as he eyed the brownhaired elf who was keeping Lirién company. Without thinking, Thranduil made his way to Lirién, who looked utterly surprised when she set eye on the prince of Mirkwood._

_''May I have this dance, Lirién?'', Thranduil asked, ignoring the other elf. Her eyes widened at his question, but a genuine smile quickly replaced her surpise and she nodded._

_Thranduil held out his hand and covered hers with it, taking her in his arms. She felt so good. Shooting one last gaze at the brownhaired elf, who looked lost, he made his way to the dancefloor with Lirién._

_''The poor man.'' she commented, noting the icy gaze Thranduil had shot the elf, but he could detect amusement in her voice._

_''He'll get over it.'' Lirién smiled at that and Thranduil's heart warmed._

_''Are you allowed to dance with a lowly silvan elf?'' She then asked, giving away where her earlier surprise came from. Thranduil arched a brow._

_''I am allowed to dance with who I want and that happens to be you.''_

_A blush crept upon her cheeks, making her even more beautiful in his eyes. Then he pulled her closer to him as the music started to play._

 

For the first time in years, Thranduil woke with a smile, as he  heard music. A slow, old elvish melody came toward him and he looked around to see where it was coming from. Tauriel was sitting in the corner of his tent, bend over a couple of parchments, which were most likely adressed to her. She was absent-mindedly humming the tune which had woken him so pleasently. A tune which belonged to his favorites as it reminded him of happy days. Her voice was clear and quite beautiful, something he hadn't known about her and it made him smile wider. Also, she had kept her promise to stay with him, even if that meant doing her work in his tent. Not wanting her to stop singing, and enjoying the sight of her, he remained silent, until she looked up from her parchments and caught him looking.

She blinked her eyes, but then she flashed him a smile. Thranduil answered the gesture.

''You're awake! How did you sleep?'', she asked energetically, walking toward the table occupied by beverages and food to get him something.

''Very well.'', Thranduil answered, his voice still a little hoarse, but clearer than the day before.

''I'm glad. You think you are ready for the journey back home?''

Thranduil nodded, he had almost forgotten that it was the fifth day of his recovery. ''I'm as ready as I'll ever be.'' He was looking forward to go home, though he knew he would miss Tauriel's company. Especially at night, as she seemed to chase away all of his nightmares with her presence. He couldn't ask her to stay with him when he was better. Or could he? No, he said to himself. That would be inappropriate and inconvenient. 

''Something you would like to eat or drink?'', she asked, pointing at the table in front of her, waking him from his thoughts. Thranduil, got up and walked toward his clothing that he had picked out the previous day, not answering her question.

''Have you had breakfast, Tauriel?''

''Erm... not really. I think I'm too excited.''

Thranduil shot her a look, coloured by concern.

''Then have breakfast with me. We still have a day of travels ahead of us and you need to eat.''

''Thranduil, I...''

Thranduil interrupted her, with the his kingly manners.

''You have taken care of me the past few days, now let me take care of you. Eat.'', he pointed at the table and Tauriel sat herself down. Smiling, because this was the king she had gotten to know post-battle and she liked him.

''I'll be right there.'', Thranduil said, turning to dress and wash discretely behind a curtain.

When he came back, he was wearing his traveling armour matched with a golden cape. One he only wore on special occassions and their return to Mirkwood was one of those occasions. He looked stunning, like a true king and Tauriel felt intimidated. Not only because she was wearing a simple outfit, but also because Thranduil would go back to being a king. And eventhough he had never stopped being that, it felt different now that they were really going back and she noticed that she had enjoyed spending time with Thranduil, which would now, most likely, stop. She couldn't ask him to keep doing that... could she? Well...At least they could have breakfast together, one last time.

As Thranduil carefully seated himself, moving still wasn't entirely painless, he eyed Tauriel.

''Is something the matter?'', he asked as picked out something to eat.

Tauriel blinked her eyes again. How could he read her like that?

''No, nothing. How are your wounds?'' Thranduil gave her a look at that, but decided not to get into it. Since she clearly didn't want to talk about it and he respected that.

''They're good. I think I might be able to start swordtraining again pretty soon.'', the prospect of that made him feel better, at least then he had something to blow off steam from his nightmares, which would sure as hell come back in Tauriel's absense.

''That's great, Thranduil.'' He nodded, still liking the way she pronounced his name.

They talked a little more about business that was to be done when they got back, and ate in silence the rest of the time. Eventhough Thranduil had woken up feeling good, he could sense some sort of tension between him and Tauriel that hadn't been their the days before. He didn't know where it came from, but he didn't like it and as breakfast proceeded he got less and less excited for his return to the kingdom. Tauriel, being as silent as he was, was thinking the exact same.

Right before they finished, a guard came in to tell the king that they were ready to leave. The royal tent was packed quickly and Tauriel did one final check on all the people and supplies. On the way back, Tauriel chose to stay with a few guards and ride in the back. She could see Thranduil's leanly build figure from afar and wondered  if everything would change once they were back in Mirkwood where she would be captain of the guard and he would be the king.

Thranduil knew Tauriel was riding at the back and he didn't like her riding there, but he didn't think he could ask of her to ride with him. She was probably sick of  him by now  after spending five days together, that would explain why she was being so silent at breakfast.  But why had she seemed so genuine, then? He couldn't answer that question and as the journey proceeded, Thranduil became moodier and as Always, when he wasn't ready to deal with something, he slipped on his mask and became the cold, hard king most people knew him to be.

 

Then, finally when it was getting close to the evening, Mirkwood came in sight. The somewhat twenty people who had stayed with their king became overjoyed at the sight of their beuatiful and beloved home. Even Thranduil and Tauriel felt their hearts warm when the people of Mirkwood came running toward them, welcoming their king and the last of his people. The city had been beautifully decorated and music was playing everywhere as they rode through the town, to the palace. Once in the throne room, Bandil welcomed them and gave the king updates on the past five days. In the meantime Tauriel retreated with the others until their king was done with Bandil who left  and he finally spoke to them.

''Thank you for your persistence, faith... and loyalty to the crown. Go home, be with your family and loved ones and know that the world is forever in your debt. As am I.'' The remaining twenty soldiers, healers and a couple of guards applauded and left the room. Tauriel bowed before her king as well, while the others were already making their way out, leaving the two of them alone.

Thranduil and Tauriel eyed each other for a moment, their faces not far apart and there it was. That tension. It was loaded with something neither of them could touch upon nor understand, yet it was there. Undeniably.

 

''Thank you.'', Thranduil whispered, his voice soft, nothing like the firm, kingly voice he had just spoken in. Tauriel looked into his beautiful blue eyes, which weren't icy at all, they had a kindness in them reserved for only the Lucky few. Tauriel's heart started beating faster and Thranduil came a little closer, keeping his eyes focussed on her. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her and she realized that she wanted just that. Shocked by the revelation she took a  step backwards. No, this couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening. Thranduil frowned and saw her panicked expression.

''Tauriel...", he said, his voice concerned. not knowing what  was wrong.

''My king.'' Tauriel mumbled, bowed again and then turned around. Walking away as fast as she could. Leaving Thranduil standing in the throne room, all by himself. Hurt marking the expression on his face. The expression she did not see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Old duties, new ''friends''?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in quite some time. It's been really really busy. But now I'm back with a new chapter and I hope to be adding more soon. I really hope you enjoy this one and thank you all so much for the kind words on my previous chapters. Let me know what you think about this new chapter! I'm curious about your opinions. Also ideas by the way. Where should I take this? How slow should I go? Anyways, I'd love to hear from all of you. 
> 
> X!
> 
> Lo

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur of work and business as usual for Tauriel. Regaining her post in the king’s guard had given her a purpose again, but it had also given her an incredibly busy schedule. She didn’t mind all the work. She liked it, but she also felt as if something was missing. Even though she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself, she had enjoyed her private moments on the road with Thranduil. But since they had gotten back, she had hardly spoken to him, let alone talked with him in private. Apart from practical obstacles to a private conversation with her king, she also wasn’t sure if the king even wanted to talk to her like that again. The moments they had shared in Laketown and on the road, during Thranduil’s recovery, might have just been that…moments. Perhaps she had been entirely wrong to think that their …. Friendship? Could continue after they’d returned.

Thranduil, too, had been incredibly busy. Right after they had returned to Mirkwood, a defeated legion of Orks had passed through the neighbouring forests of Mirkwood and had been attacking elves living just outside Mirkwood’s borders. As king of Mirkwood, Thranduil had a responsibility to protect these people and he had spent most of his time on this crisis since he got back. Apart from the Orks, Thranduil also had his kingdom to rule, which meant he had virtually no spare time. Even though he enjoyed being back in his kingdom, he was sorry that he hadn’t had the chance to talk to Tauriel privately yet. He had secretly enjoyed their private conversations, even though he only realised just how much he had enjoyed them until they no longer occurred. He did see Tauriel from time to time, but other people were always there and their conversations were always work-related. 

……………

Tauriel awoke in the middle of the night. She’d had a dream about Kili’s death, the images of which still haunted her. Even though she no longer felt so terribly sad when she thought of him, she hadn’t quite processed the horrors of the Battle. She got out of bed, knowing that she would not be able to fall asleep again. Judging from the sky outside, it was about five in the morning, which meant that she had some time left before her day began. She got dressed and then, as she moved to the kitchen table, realised that she had no food. Her job at the king’s guard had her working late, which meant little time for groceries. She sighed, knowing that at this hour, no one would be up selling food. She’d have to get something from the gardens. She took out het cape and went outside. Spring was coming around, which gave the air a nice sense of fresh warmth. Tauriel had been looking forward to the spring, not in the least because she had so dreaded the past winter. 

After a fifteen-minute walk, she arrived at the gardens. The sun was just starting to come up which shed a beautiful soft light on the newly growing flowers and fruits. She hurried herself to one of the trees, one which she had not seen before. This particular tree was larger than the usual ones and bore all sorts of round fruits in different colours. While she was wondering what exactly the fruits were, she heard someone come up behind her. A familiar and comforting scent drifted towards her.  
‘’They are apples.’’, Thranduil’s said  
Tauriel looked up, right into Thranduil’s crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue suit, befitting the early spring with a hint of winter. As always, he looked stunning.   
‘’Thra… My king.’’, Tauriel said, confused by his sudden presence.  
‘’I thought we had agreed you would call me by my name.’’, he said, eyeing her curiously.   
‘’I know.’’, Tauriel said uncomfortably. ‘’It’s just that I- …’’  
‘’Wondered if I had changed my mind?’’, Thranduil filled in, looking slightly bemused.  
‘’Yes.’’, Tauriel admitted honestly. ‘’It’s just that we haven’t had the opportunity to define…’’  
What am I even saying? Tauriel thought. Define what? My relationship with him. I am being outrageous. To her greatest relief, however, Thranduil gave her a small smile.   
‘’You can still call me Thranduil in private. And as for those private talks, I see no reason why we shouldn’t have them occasionally. I quite enjoyed them.’’  
He quite enjoyed them, Tauriel mused. Somehow, her heart warmed at the thought that Thranduil experienced them like she did.   
Thranduil turned his attention back to the fruits. ‘’This tree is a gift from Laketown. When we left, Bard presented me with a couple of typical Mirkwood gifts. One of those gifts was a tiny seed, which bore this tree as my gardener put it in the ground. It needs special care every morning, because it usually doesn’t grow in Mirkwood. So, I come here every morning for peace and quiet and with special water for this particularly fruitful tree.’’, Thranduil said, seeming genuinely interested in the tree as he opened a sachet and poured water over the roots. He winced slightly when got up again.

‘’How has your abdomen been?’’, Tauriel asked.  
‘’It’s been good. Though I think the occasional sting will remain.’’  
Tauriel nodded. The infection of his wounds had been severe.  
‘’Are you having them checked regularly by the healers?’’, Tauriel asked, only realising the impertinence of her question after she’d asked it.  
Thranduil gave her a smile.  
‘’You are quite the carer, Tauriel. And yes, I am under healer supervision.’’  
‘’Of course I care, you’re…’’, Tauriel didn’t know what to say.  
Thranduil eyed her curiously now, as if wanting her to finish her sentence.   
‘’my king.’’, She concluded, knowing that did not quite cover what she wanted to say.  
She wasn’t sure if she’d seen it right, but it was almost like there was a hint of disappointment in Thranduil’s eyes.   
‘’Indeed. That reminds me… I need to head back to the palace.’’, he said, not revealing any emotion. ‘’I will see you at tomorrow’s briefing.’’, he said as he began to turn away from her.   
‘’Yes, tomorrow, the briefing.’’ Was all the could really say. Thranduil gave her a quick nod and then turned around. Tauriel didn’t want him to just turn away again and felt like she had to safe the situation.   
‘’Thranduil!’’, she called out walking after him.  
He turned around, his face still expressionless.   
‘’Would you like to maybe have diner?’’. What was she even asking. What would that look like. He eyed her for a moment and then responded:   
‘’Yes, I would like that. I do not have a dinner appointment for tonight. We can dine in the palace.’’  
Tauriel was surprised by how well this had worked out.  
‘’Yes, of course. I will be there at 7.’’  
‘’Marvelous. I will inform the guards. Until tonight.’’  
‘’Until tonight.’’ Tauriel managed. Thranduil gave her one last smile and then turned around.

As Thranduil walked away, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Even though he carefully managed to hide it for her, he was so glad to have run in to Tauriel. His heart had warmed at the sight of her. He hadn’t had that with a woman in a very long time. Actually, he’d only had it once. With his deceased wife. He quickly brushed that thought away and hurried back to the palace where his officers were waiting for him.


End file.
